


爱上未来的你

by ThomasJrz



Category: Keep Running - Fandom, 奔跑吧
Genre: AO3不会数中文, Child Lu Han, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasJrz/pseuds/ThomasJrz
Summary: 每一次见到鹿晗之后，迪丽热巴总会梦见他。从10岁到20岁，她以另一种意想不到的方式参与了他的成长。在梦中，两个人一起度过了所有美好的时光，而在现实中，两个人也在一点点靠近彼此。那些梦那么真实，以至于她快要分不清自己的那些感情究竟只是一场梦还是真实存在的。全文完结的时候，两个人的感情并没有明确的结局，但如果你愿意，你可以把它想象成pre-鹿迪，在这之后，他们俩将拥有一切可能性。





	爱上未来的你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My roommate Lenka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+roommate+Lenka).



> 我不拥有他们，他们属于他们自己。如果有任何OOC，那是我的；如果有任何爱，那便是他们的。

思考了好几分钟，迪丽热巴仍然不能理解自己现在的处境。

好不容易结束了一天的辛苦工作，她用百米冲刺的速度跑回酒店房间，把自己扔到软绵绵的大床上，准备好好睡上一觉来弥补今天疯狂流失的体力，连澡都没顾得上洗。下一秒，当她再次睁开眼睛，就发现自己身处一个完全陌生的房间里，和一个水槽大眼瞪小眼。墙上的挂钟指向十一点半，周围一片漆黑悄无声息，只有厨房入口的一盏小地灯为她提供了唯一的光源和安慰。她不知道这是什么地方，也不知道自己是怎么来到这里的，更不知道这里还有没有其他人。

更糟糕的是，她的肚子突然咕噜噜地叫了起来，她感觉到自己已经饿得前胸贴后背了。

好消息是，她的右手边就有一个比她还高出一个头的双开门大冰箱。

坏消息是，这个冰箱不是她的。

迪丽热巴控制不住内心的冲动，移动脚步走到了冰箱面前，盯着上面五花八门的冰箱贴，却迟迟不敢打开它。她内心充满未知的恐惧，仿佛这不是一个冰箱，而是一个充满了诱惑的潘多拉魔盒，只要她一打开，里面就会立刻飞出面目可憎的恶魔，把她拖下地狱。

当然，对于一个饿昏了头的吃货来说，冰箱的确可以算是一个充满诱惑的魔盒了。

“谁？”身后突然传来一道清亮的声音。

迪丽热巴猛地转过身来，却只能看见一个模糊的身影。他站的地方没有开灯，她什么都看不见，只能从他的身形和声音勉强判断出那应该是一个小男孩。但她看不清他的脸，更看不清他脸上的表情。

“我不是坏人！”迪丽热巴立刻开口，声音因为慌乱而变得急躁，“我不知道我为什么会在你家，但我真的不是坏人！”

小男孩没有回答，只是沉默的站着，迪丽热巴也不敢再说话，不自觉地屏住了呼吸，两个人就这样隔着黑暗看着对方。过了一会儿，她看到小男孩的身体略微放松了一些，整个人也不再那么紧绷了。她试探着往前跨了一小步，却立刻看到小男孩往后退了一步，肩膀又重新耸起来，开始防备她。

迪丽热巴有些无奈，不知道要怎么处理现在的情况，只能把双手摊开展示给对方看：“你看，我身上什么都没有，我不会伤害你的。”

小男孩又沉默了好一会儿，才重新放松下来，声音虽然幼稚却很沉稳，听不出丝毫害怕：“你是谁？”

“我叫迪丽热巴。”

小男孩愣了一下：“你的名字好奇怪。”

迪丽热巴也愣了一下，才反应过来眼前的小男孩很可能还没有学过地理，还不知道民族的概念。她摆出一个亲切的笑容，尽量把声音放得温柔：“我是新疆人，这是维吾尔族的名字，和你们汉族的不一样。”

小男孩不知道有没有听懂，却也不再纠缠她的名字，继续问道：“你在我家里干什么？”

“我之前是睡在自己房间里的，结果一醒来就在你家厨房里了。”迪丽热巴尽量讲得通俗易懂，能够让小孩子理解，“但我现在就可以离开，我不会伤害你的，你不用害怕。”

小男孩踮起脚打开了墙上的开关，整个房间一下子亮起来。迪丽热巴下意识地伸出手挡住突如其来的灯光，等她放下手的时候，才发现小男孩往她这边靠近了好几步，正好奇地盯着她看。

她也开始打量他。他穿着一套米黄色的睡衣，肚子的位置画了几只可爱的卡通小鹿，头发乱糟糟地翘着，显然是刚从床上爬起来，眉清目秀，长得非常俊俏。迪丽热巴甚至觉得这份俊俏有点眼熟，但她却一下子想不起来在哪里见过相似的脸。

“你是女巫吗？”小男孩突然开口。

“女巫？”迪丽热巴有点摸不着头脑。

小男孩点点头：“我看过书。书上说，女巫可以随便出现在别人面前，能从一个地方一下子到另一个地方。”

迪丽热巴转了转眼睛，觉得承认自己是个女巫总比被错认成莫名其妙的坏人要强得多，于是点了点头：“没错，我是一个女巫，所以我不会伤害你的。”

“你是不是饿了？”小男孩继续问，“我刚才听见你肚子叫了。”

迪丽热巴有点惊讶，不知道该怎么回答。

小男孩看她没有反应，又补充道：“我家里没有别人，你不会被发现的。如果你饿了的话，可以吃点东西再走。”

小男孩的话音刚落，迪丽热巴的肚子就应景地又叫了起来。她不好意思地小声问：“我真的可以吃吗？”

小男孩快步走过来，打开冰箱门，仰起头看着她：“你可以挑你喜欢吃的，但面包不行，那是我明天的早饭。”

迪丽热巴弯下腰，看了看冰箱里的存货，也不好意思精挑细选，于是从最外层拿了一罐酸奶出来，想了想又多拿了一罐塞到小男孩手里。

“一起吃？”迪丽热巴笑了笑，趁着小男孩还没反应过来，举着手里的酸奶和他手里的那罐干了个杯。

小男孩露出笑容点点头，走到沙发旁边，转过头看着迪丽热巴。她知道小男孩已经接受了自己，开心地跟过去，坐在他的身边。

迪丽热巴小心翼翼地撕开酸奶，然后沮丧地小声喊道：“哎呀，失败了。”

“什么失败了？”小男孩伸过脑袋，好奇地问。

“撕酸奶盖呀。”迪丽热巴笑嘻嘻地回答，“有时候运气好的话，撕下来的酸奶盖上一点酸奶都不会沾到呢。”

小男孩睁大了眼睛：“真的吗？”

迪丽热巴一边舔着自己的酸奶盖，一边怂恿小男孩：“你试试看嘛。”

小男孩眨了眨眼睛，深吸了一口气，全神贯注地开始撕酸奶盖，但就在快要成功的时候不小心手抖了一下，还是让盖子上沾上了一点点酸奶。

“失败了……”小男孩也沮丧地小声嘀咕，语气里充满了失落。

迪丽热巴觉得他的样子可爱极了，忍不住在心里笑起来，嘴上却还要安慰他：“没关系的，酸奶盖上的酸奶最好喝了。”

小男孩重新抬起头看着迪丽热巴，一脸不相信，却还是学着她的样子开始舔酸奶盖。

“对吧？是不是超好喝！”迪丽热巴挑了挑眉毛，换来小男孩重重的一个点头。

“你爸爸妈妈呢？”迪丽热巴问道。

小男孩用勺子搅着酸奶，心不在焉地回答：“他们出差了，家里只有我一个人。”

“你还这么小，就让你一个人在家？”迪丽热巴觉得太不可思议了。

小男孩点点头：“他们俩特别忙，我都习惯了，保姆阿姨每天会来帮我做饭打扫卫生的。”

迪丽热巴用勺子把沾在杯壁上的酸奶刮下来，决定换个话题：“你叫什么名字？”

小男孩也学着她的样子把酸奶刮下来：“鹿晗。”

“什么？”迪丽热巴差点把手里的酸奶打翻。

小男孩以为她没有听清，又重复了一遍：“我叫鹿晗。梅花鹿的鹿，晗是天将明的意思。”

迪丽热巴听着小男孩认真地一字一句地介绍自己的名字，觉得有点透不过气来。她放下酸奶，把小男孩扳过来，让他正对着自己：“现在是几几年？”

小男孩非常奇怪地看着迪丽热巴，但还是耐心地回答了：“2000年。”

“这里是北京？”迪丽热巴又问道。

小男孩点了点头。

“你今年几岁了？”

“10岁。”

2000年，二十年前的北京，叫鹿晗的十岁小男孩。她在睡梦中莫名其妙来到的地方，不是什么陌生的房子，而是二十年前鹿晗的家！

“你……”迪丽热巴有点语塞。她试图回想更多鹿晗的信息来和小男孩一一对照，却发现自己对他几乎可以算是一无所知。当然，他是个红遍亚洲的巨星，平时在网上也能看到很多关于他的动态，但她也只是看过就算了，从来没有真的记在心里。实际上，她今天才第一次有幸见到鹿晗的真人。鹿晗和她公司的老板合作了一部电影，今天是发布会，她作为旗下艺人理所当然地要去捧场。但她只是在台下远远地望着，连招呼都没有打，更别说有什么深入的接触了。

迪丽热巴慌乱地站起来，差点撞上茶几：“我该走了！”

鹿晗呆了一下，说话的声音突然低了下去：“你现在就要走了吗？”

迪丽热巴注意到他的变化，微微弯下身子问道：“我刚才吵醒你了是不是？我走了之后你就可以继续睡觉了。”

鹿晗摇了摇头：“没有，我本来也没有在睡觉。”

“为什么没在睡觉？”迪丽热巴笑道，“小小年纪难道还有什么烦心事不成？”

鹿晗的眼神有点游移，不再和迪丽热巴对视：“一个人在家有点……”

“有点害怕？”迪丽热巴立刻明白了鹿晗没说出口的下半句话。

鹿晗的脸上浮起了一点粉色的红晕，却没有说话，只是抿了抿嘴唇，看上去非常不好意思。

迪丽热巴费了好大的劲才控制住让自己不要笑出声来：“别怕，有我呢！”

鹿晗抬起头看着迪丽热巴，犹豫地伸出手拉住迪丽热巴的衣角：“你可不可以……等我睡着了……再走？”

迪丽热巴有点犹豫。她不知道自己究竟为什么会突然来到了二十年前的鹿晗家，直觉告诉她应该赶快离开这里，但鹿晗的眼睛里充满渴望，她又觉得自己根本无法拒绝这样的请求。算了，这大概只是个诡异的梦，只是因为她今天见到了鹿晗，才会“日有所见夜有所梦”，迪丽热巴在心里安慰自己，牵起鹿晗的手，拿出姐姐的架势，点了点头：“当然，我看着你睡觉，等你睡着了我再走。”

鹿晗牵着迪丽热巴进了自己的房间，整个人显得特别开心，连走路的步伐都变得蹦蹦跳跳。迪丽热巴看着鹿晗乖乖地躺上床，盖好被子，伸手准备关灯。

“不要关灯！”鹿晗立刻喊道，然后又不好意思地吐了吐舌头，“我怕黑。”

“没事呢，有我呢！”迪丽热巴轻轻地拍了拍鹿晗的被角，看见他不情愿地点了点头，“啪嗒”一下把台灯关掉。整个房间立刻陷入黑暗，只有窗帘的缝隙间透进来一些月光，正好照在床前。迪丽热巴转身坐到书桌旁的椅子上，看着床上不安分地动来动去的身影，心里又不由自主地笑了起来。

她完全不了解鹿晗是个什么样的人，但梦中的这个10岁的鹿晗倒真的是很可爱，让她想起差不多年纪的表弟，每次看见她总会兴高采烈地跟在她屁股后面要糖吃，十足地遗传了他们家吃货的基因。

不过，鹿晗看上去倒不像是会跟在大人屁股后面要糖吃的那种小孩子，迪丽热巴打量着房间里的摆设，想道。这是个非常典型的男孩子的房间，东西不多摆放整齐，墙壁上贴着几个足球明星的海报，书桌上还放着汽车和坦克的模型。听着鹿晗逐渐变得均匀的呼吸声，迪丽热巴也感觉到困意一点点袭来。她枕着自己的胳膊，感觉到自己的呼吸也慢慢变得平稳而绵长。

明天醒来之后一定要问问他，这么可爱的小鹿睡衣究竟是他妈妈帮他买的还是他自己选的。

迪丽热巴再次睁开眼睛的时候感受到的不是屁股底下硬邦邦的板凳，而是柔软温暖的席梦思。她眨了眨眼睛，一下子就从床上坐了起来，看见了熟悉的酒店陈设。她伸手拿过手机，仔细地确认了好几遍日期，才终于相信自己已经从梦中回到了现实，而她实际上不过才睡了一个多小时。

所以，真的是梦吗？迪丽热巴有些茫然，但也未免太真实了吧？她甚至都还记得鹿晗用的洗发水散发出来的好闻的薄荷味道。

经纪人敲了敲门，没有听见回应，就直接推门进来，看见坐在床上发呆的迪丽热巴不禁喊道：“你怎么还在睡觉？快点收拾，大家都在等着了。”

“等什么？”迪丽热巴茫然地问。

经纪人显得比她更茫然：“庆功宴啊！刚才发布会完了之后，幂姐不是让你们都先别走，晚上一起聚餐嘛！你别告诉我你忘了！”

“没有没有。”迪丽热巴从床上跳下来，“我没忘，我就是刚睡醒有点懵。”

经纪人满意地点点头：“那就快点收拾，别让大家等你一个，会被幂姐说的。”

迪丽热巴突然停住了，支支吾吾地开口：“鹿晗……他会来……吗？”

“当然不会。”经纪人理所当然地回答，“这是咱们公司内部的聚餐，他又不是我们的人，来干嘛？”

“没有，我就是随便问问。”

经纪人把衣服扔到迪丽热巴怀里，说：“有时间不如赶紧去冲个澡，别想这些乱七八糟的事情。”

很快，迪丽热巴就在繁忙的工作中把这个荒谬的梦抛到了脑后。10岁的鹿晗虽然让她心生疼爱，但终究不是真实存在的，退一万步说，即使是现实中的鹿晗，和她也只是八竿子都打不着的陌生人罢了。

12月底，经过了长时间的协商谈判，她终于突出重围顺利拿下了那个综艺节目的空缺位置，交换条件是在必要的时候，她必须得和鹿晗捆绑炒作以提高节目的话题度。这对她来说是个天大的好机会，即使谁都知道和鹿晗炒作一定会带来一些不必要的损失，但节目播出后的巨大利益绝对可以弥补这一切。

在正式录制之前，节目组安排了一次内部见面会，想提前和他们沟通一下节目内容，也算是创造一个机会引荐一下她这个新人。

她从片场赶去电视台，路上堵得厉害，到达的时候已经比约定时间迟了十多分钟。她一路小跑地推开会议室的门，额头上急出了一层汗，就看见里面坐得满满当当，只等她了。先是道歉，再是自我介绍，又对其他人一一问候过来，等到她终于能够坐下来，才感觉到后背全都湿透了。不知道是不是巧合，给她安排的座位正好在鹿晗的左手边，两个座位靠得很近，她几乎能闻到他身上的味道。不是她“记忆中”的清凉薄荷味，而是说不出名堂的高级香水味，她不知道为什么竟然有些失落。

从她坐下开始，她就忍不住偷瞄鹿晗，想把眼前的这张脸和梦中10岁的那张脸对应起来，却总觉得他们不是同一个人。等到见面会正式开会，她使劲甩了甩头，想把心里这些奇怪的想法甩掉，就感觉到鹿晗微微偏头用余光扫了她一眼，似乎注意到了她的举动。她急忙正襟危坐看着面前的台本，装作什么都没发生的样子，直到鹿晗重新偏过头去，才长舒了一口气，却觉得脸颊不自控地变得有些烫。

见面会开了四个多小时才结束，每个人的脸上都露出了疲态，导演才舍得让大家去吃饭，而在这之前，迪丽热巴的肚子已经叫了十几分钟了。散场的时候，人人都露出了解放的表情，她努力地控制着表情，却也在心里偷偷欢呼。

在人群中，鹿晗不紧不慢地跟在她身边走着，两个人之间相隔不过一个手掌。她的心跳毫无理由地加快了，后背又开始微微出汗。她努力地深呼吸，就听见鹿晗突然小声地问：“你是不是饿了？我刚才听见你肚子叫了。”

她转过头去，看见鹿晗盯着她看，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。一瞬间她竟然觉得站在自己面前的是梦中那个10岁的小男孩，下一秒就会牵起自己的手不好意思地说不敢一个人睡觉。她不敢直视鹿晗，盯着不远处的地面，小声地回答：“有一点。”

“我听说了，你挺能吃的。”鹿晗说，“一会儿你要是不够吃的话和我说，我把我那份让给你，我在减肥不能多吃。”

将近半分钟的时间里迪丽热巴都不知道该怎么回答。她虽然从来没有掩饰过自己是个吃货的事实，但也从来没有哪个男孩子会真的当面说一个女孩子“你挺能吃的”，还大大咧咧地要把自己的盒饭让给她，直接到让她分辨不出他到底是真的这么想的还是在变相嘲笑她吃得太多了。

但她看见鹿晗始终一脸真诚地看着她，眼睛里没有一丝嘲弄。她想自己大概是在这个圈子里呆得太久了，久到忘记了人与人之间原本可以真诚善良地相处，久到习惯了去用最大的恶意揣测别人对自己说的每一句话，然而眼前的这个人明明只是个和她同龄的大男孩，一个心无杂念的人。她有些不好意思，觉得耳朵发烫，在心里默默地祈祷自己刚才的猜测没有显露在脸上，不会被鹿晗看出来。

“你怎么了？很热吗？”鹿晗问道，“从刚才起你就一直在出汗。”

迪丽热巴点点头，又摇摇头，脑袋里乱糟糟的，根本不知道自己想表达什么。幸好食堂近在眼前，她小声地说了句“谢谢”，三步并作两步地逃离了鹿晗，冲到领盒饭的队伍里。她无奈地想，这下自己的吃货人设真的要坐实了，鹿晗这会儿大概以为她已经饿到失去理智了吧。

当天晚上，鹿晗又一次闯入了她的梦境，或者说，她又一次闯入了鹿晗的家。

她睁开眼睛，看见熟悉的双开门大冰箱的时候，第一反应竟然不是恐慌，而是“上次的酸奶真好吃，不知道这次还有没有”。下一刻，她就听见了身后熟悉的质问声：“谁？”

迪丽热巴挂上笑容，慢慢地转身，像上一次一样把手摊开，果然看见了熟悉的那张脸：“是我，热巴。”

“你饿的话可以直接来找我，不用每次都来偷东西。”小男孩板着脸，装出大人的样子教训起人来。

迪丽热巴快步走到他面前，蹲下来打量着他，却十分诧异：“你长高了好多！”

“当然，我都12岁了。”

“你都12岁了？” 迪丽热巴觉得自己的嘴巴都要合不上了。

小男孩皱着眉头，一脸的不开心：“为什么这两年你都没有出现过？”

迪丽热巴斟酌了一下，还是决定先隐瞒下真相：“我是女巫嘛，我很忙的，世界上还有很多小孩子要我照顾的。”

小男孩将信将疑地开口：“所以这两年你是去照顾别的小孩了？”

“当然，这就是女巫的工作。”

鹿晗又开口：“那你还记得我叫什么名字吗？”

迪丽热巴笑着回答：“我怎么会忘记呢，鹿晗，你可是我最喜欢的小孩子了！”

听到迪丽热巴正确地说出了自己的名字，鹿晗才松开了紧皱的眉头，换上了灿烂的笑容。他牵住迪丽热巴的手：“我今天足球比赛赢了！”

“真的吗？”看到鹿晗又表现出对自己的亲近，迪丽热巴也感觉到很高兴。她跟着他走进房间，惊讶地发现他墙上的海报竟然换了人，“你的海报怎么换人了？”

鹿晗想了一会儿才反应过来：“我早就换了！我不喜欢原来那个了！”

看来小男孩的喜欢也和青春期少女的一样，来得快去得也快，迪丽热巴在心里笑道：“你刚才说你比赛赢了？”

“很不容易的！我膝盖都摔破了！”鹿晗把短裤撩起来，给迪丽热巴展示自己涂满红药水的膝盖，脸上的表情却并不痛苦，反而像是在炫耀什么荣誉奖章。

看着鹿晗欢欣雀跃的样子，迪丽热巴问道：“你非常喜欢足球？”

鹿晗点点头：“当然了！等我长大了，我准备做一个足球运动员。”

“足球运动员啊……”迪丽热巴小声地念叨着，不确定自己是不是应该提醒他趁早放弃这个明显没有出路，实际上也没有达成的梦想。

鹿晗突然叫起来：“对了！你是女巫！你一定知道未来的事情对不对！”

迪丽热巴下意识地点了点头。

“那我以后有没有变成一个超厉害的足球运动员？”鹿晗睁大眼睛盯着迪丽热巴，期待地问道。

迪丽热巴一下子觉得有点语塞，支吾着说不出话来。她不想骗鹿晗，但又不想打击一个小孩子的热情和梦想。

“没关系，你可以说实话的。”鹿晗感觉到了什么，语气一下子沉下来，不再有刚才满满的期待，而是变得平稳。

迪丽热巴牵起鹿晗的手，仿佛这样就能给自己力量，也给对方力量：“你变成了一个超厉害的足球运动员，但你有了更喜欢的东西。”

“更喜欢的东西？什么东西？”

“音乐。”

鹿晗呆了两秒，才反应过来：“音乐？我会很喜欢音乐？”

迪丽热巴回想了一下对鹿晗的了解，肯定地点了点头：“你会很喜欢音乐。”

鹿晗转头看了看墙上的海报：“比足球还喜欢？”

迪丽热巴歪了歪头：“那我倒是不知道。我知道的只是，你真的非常非常喜欢音乐。”

“音乐？”鹿晗还在重复，一脸地不相信，“音乐课的那种音乐吗？”

迪丽热巴回想了一下为数不多的自己听过的几首鹿晗的歌，又回想了一下自己小学时候的音乐课，觉得两者显然不是同一种东西，但她对音乐没什么研究，一下子也不知道该怎么更详细地解释给鹿晗听，只能问道：“你对音乐真的一点兴趣都没有吗？”

鹿晗露出了犹豫的表情，显得非常迷茫：“还是踢球更好玩一点吧……”

迪丽热巴非常惊讶，她本来以为鹿晗是从小就喜欢音乐才会走上歌手这条路，却没想到他小的时候真的一心只有足球，对音乐一点兴趣都没有。但她又没办法直接地告诉他自己来自二十年后的未来，告诉他在她的年代里，他已经成为了顶级的歌手。看着鹿晗苦恼的表情，她轻轻伸手拍了拍鹿晗的脑袋：“没关系的，你总有一天会喜欢上音乐的。”

“好吧，我相信你。”鹿晗耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，显然没有把这件事放在心上，转而又开始讲述今天他打赢的那场球赛。在鹿晗幼稚的词汇中——有时候他说出上半个词，迪丽热巴还得为他补全下半个——那场所谓的“激动人心”的球赛听上去一点都不刺激，但看着鹿晗闪闪发亮的眼睛，迪丽热巴还是在所有关键的时刻都献上了相应的欢呼声和尖叫声。

说完了球赛，鹿晗又开始讲起新来的数学老师，说他虽然课讲得很好但对学生们特别严厉，每个人都超级怕他。之前他总喜欢在课上捣蛋，比如在老师转身写板书的时候和隔了几排的同学扔纸团，或是偷偷地和同桌把手藏在课桌下面比赛掰手腕，但现在，他在数学课上连话都不敢多说一句，只要数学老师的眼睛扫过来，他就不自觉地挺直腰板。

他还向迪丽热巴抱怨了他和他最好的朋友之间发生的小矛盾，无非是他的好朋友不愿意把冰激凌分给他一半，又或者是老师让他们写题为“我最好的朋友”的作文，对方却没有写他而是写了他的同桌这样的小事情，在迪丽热巴眼中完全就是小男孩之间的幼稚玩闹，但鹿晗却一板一眼，一脸忧愁地把事情从头叙述到尾，他那认真的样子好像那些真的是什么重要的事情，让迪丽热巴也不由得重视起来。到了最后，她甚至真的开始觉得他和他的死党冷战了三天是一件无比重要的事情，她不得不费尽心思和他讨论如何才能在不伤害任何人的自尊的方式下让两个小混蛋重归于好。

当然，鹿晗好几次试图问迪丽热巴有关于未来的事情，大到自己长大以后做什么工作，小到下个月的期末考试考了几分。有些问题迪丽热巴不敢透露，有些她也确实不知道，索性全都以“天机不可泄露”糊弄过去了。好在鹿晗似乎十分理解她身为女巫的保密职责，追问了两次没有结果也就放弃了。

他们俩聊了很久很久，虽然只是第二次见面，却好像有说不完的话。更神奇的是，虽然对方只是一个10岁的幼稚小男孩，迪丽热巴却并没有觉得他们之间有很多的差距，反而感受到了久违的真诚，她甚至都想不起来自己上一次这么认真地和别人敞开心扉聊天是多久以前了。

直到鹿晗接连打了两个哈欠，他们俩才意识到，在不知不觉中他们竟然聊了一整个晚上，现在早已超过了鹿晗平时的睡觉时间。

“你得赶紧睡觉了，不然明天要起不来了。”迪丽热巴把鹿晗赶到床上，像上次那样帮他盖好被子，关了台灯，却被鹿晗拉住了衣角：“你要去哪里？”

迪丽热巴摇摇头：“我哪儿也不去，我就在这里看着你睡觉。”

鹿晗双手拉着被子，一直拉到鼻子底下，盖住了整个下半张脸，说话的声音也因此变得闷闷的：“你骗人，你上次也是这么说的，但是我一醒过来你就不见了。”

迪丽热巴不知道该怎么回答，连她自己都还没弄清楚这是怎么一回事，又怎么解释给鹿晗听呢。

“等我醒过来，你又会不见了，对不对？”鹿晗问道。

迪丽热巴看着鹿晗的眼睛，里面充满了期待，仿佛希望她能给出一个否定的答案。她当然能骗骗鹿晗，说她不会离开，但不知道为什么，她并不想这么做，只能叹了口气，小声地说：“我不知道。”

“我不希望你走。”鹿晗把被子又往上拉了一点，连鼻子也完全遮住了，声音变得更闷了，但迪丽热巴还是轻易就听出来了一丝哭腔，让她的心里也一下子像被什么东西堵住了一样，甚至觉得鼻腔都有点发酸。她抬起手轻轻地揉了揉鹿晗的头发，又帮他重新理顺，却还是不知道该说些什么，只能尽力摆出一个温柔的笑容。 

鹿晗的眼神一点点暗下去，他终于明白迪丽热巴不会给出他期待的答案了。他不自觉地撅起嘴巴，眉头轻轻地皱起来，双手紧紧抓着被子的边缘：“你是不是要去照顾别的小朋友？”

迪丽热巴脑中一下子浮现出了白天的时候和27岁鹿晗的短暂接触，如果和他一起录节目能算得上是照顾的话，那她的确是忙着去照顾“别的小朋友”了。她笑着问：“怎么了？我们伟大的足球运动员生气了？”

“哼。”鹿晗发出不满的声音，翻了个身，把背影留给迪丽热巴。

迪丽热巴也不计较，帮他把被角掖好，关掉台灯，转身走到椅子边坐下来。她听着鹿晗的呼吸，知道他没有睡觉，也许还在生气。但她不知道该怎么哄他，于是也始终都没有开口。她以为鹿晗很快就会原谅她，明白过来这件事不是她能做主的，但直到她睡着为止，鹿晗都始终没有再翻过身来。

这一次，当迪丽热巴从睡梦中醒来回到现实的时候，她已经能平淡地接受这一切只不过是个有点古怪的梦而已，不再纠结于它为什么这么真实。

那之后她一直没有见过鹿晗，直到节目正式开始录制。那个时候，她还有好几部戏在筹备，每个星期都要飞往不同的城市，让她身心俱疲。好在这里录制的氛围轻松愉快，每个人都把她当做小妹妹一样疼爱有加，也算是苦中作乐了。

第一次录制，迪丽热巴特意到得比约定的时间早了许多，想要弥补上次见面会的迟到。房间里的人不多，工作人员们忙着调试机器，和她简短地打完招呼之后就各自忙去了，她一个人百无聊赖地坐在一边玩手机。很快，门口一阵骚动，似乎是又有人来了，迪丽热巴连忙收起手机，刚站起来就看见鹿晗边笑着鞠躬边走进来。

哟，这不是“别的小朋友”嘛，迪丽热巴在心里想到，忍不住笑了出来。

从第一次梦见鹿晗之后，她就几乎变成了鹿晗的粉丝。工作间隙，她偷偷摸摸地在网上搜索所有鹿晗的消息，听了他所有的歌，看了他所有的电影；有的时候，身边的工作人员提到鹿晗，她总忍不住竖起耳朵在一边仔细地听，听完又有点不好意思。

“你来得真早。”鹿晗和周围的工作人员打过招呼之后，就走到迪丽热巴身边坐下来。他的态度如此自然，反而让迪丽热巴有些不自然，不知道是该跟着他坐下来，还是补全刚刚没来得及做的一套问候。

她不是一个擅长交流的人，尽管感觉到了鹿晗的善意，却也不知道该说些什么，只能喃喃地说：“上次迟到了，这次就想早点来。”

鹿晗笑了：“是不是特紧张？没事，我第一次录的时候也这样，不过你放心，超哥他们人都很好，不会欺负你的。”

迪丽热巴点点头。

“你吃早饭了吗？”鹿晗问。

“没有。”迪丽热巴不好意思地笑笑，“我早上起迟了，没来得及吃。”

鹿晗站起来，环顾了一下四周，从旁边的桌子上拿了瓶酸奶递给迪丽热巴：“好像就只有这个，你要不先吃点吧。”

迪丽热巴把酸奶接过来，紧紧握着，犹豫着开口：“好像……空腹不能喝酸奶吧？”

鹿晗愣了一下，挠了挠头，想伸手把酸奶拿回来，却发现迪丽热巴一直抓着它没有丝毫要还的样子，一时不知道要怎么办，只能尴尬地笑着。迪丽热巴看见他这个样子，突然觉得放松了下来，不再那么不知所措了。

晚上又要梦见他了，迪丽热巴在心里懊恼地想，想着想着却又觉得有些期待。

经过了前两次，当迪丽热巴第三次来到鹿晗家的时候，她竟然已经完全不觉得奇怪，甚至熟门熟路地自己坐到沙发上，环顾四周，等着鹿晗从房间里出来。她注意到客厅的摆设与她上次来的时候有一些变化，茶几上铺的白布也已经微微泛黄，她意识到也许她又离开了好几年。

但过了好一会儿，鹿晗都没有出现，整个屋子安静地像是只有她一个人。迪丽热巴悄悄地靠近鹿晗的房间，隔着薄薄的木门，感觉自己似乎听见了一些微弱的响声，却听不真切。她趴在门上屏住呼吸，仔细地辨认了一会儿，才听见了有人翻身，和随之而来木床的吱呀声。她抬起手，轻轻地敲了敲房门。

很快，里面传来一道沙哑的声音，问道：“谁？”

尽管这声音和迪丽热巴记忆中的不太一样，但她还是听出它属于鹿晗。她一下子高兴起来，却又开始担心。显然，距离她上次来到这里已经又过去了好几年，她不确定鹿晗是否还记得她。犹豫了一会儿，她还是开口：“我是迪丽热巴。”

房间里传来西西索索的声音，很快，门被打开了一条缝，从缝里露出了鹿晗的半张脸。他长得更高了，已经到迪丽热巴的肩膀，脸也更加成熟，嘴巴周围甚至冒出了一些细密的小胡渣。他的脸上通红，整个人看上去非常没有精神，眼睛却还是闪闪发亮。他咳了几下，说：“你来了。”

“你怎么了？”迪丽热巴皱起眉头，“生病了吗？”

鹿晗把门全部打开，侧过身来，让迪丽热巴进来：“有点发烧。”

迪丽热巴突然觉得自己的心全都揪了起来，整个人都手忙脚乱了。她扶住鹿晗，感觉到他身上滚烫，急忙问道：“你量过体温了吗？”

鹿晗点点头：“不是很严重，才38度。”

“38度已经……”迪丽热巴不自觉地提高声音，又怕吵到鹿晗，说到一半压低了声音，“……很高了！吃过药了吗？”

鹿晗躺到床上，把被子拉到脖子，紧紧地闭着眼睛：“吃了一些了，都在床头柜上，你自己看吧。”

迪丽热巴把床头柜上散乱的药一个个拿起来检查，直到确信鹿晗真的吃对了药，才放下心来。她把椅子搬到鹿晗床边，不敢打扰他，只能一动不动地静静坐着看着他。鹿晗正面躺在床上，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇也抿地紧紧的，只有胸腔在轻微地起伏。整个屋子里安静地仿佛没有人存在，迪丽热巴甚至能听见鹿晗床头柜上闹钟的滴答声。自从她出道以来，大概有两三年的时间没有过独处的时间了，她曾经多么希望回到过去，能一个人安静地待一会儿。但现在，等到这种梦寐以求的安静终于来临的时候，她却并没有觉得惬意，反而觉得无尽的恐慌。她觉得自己好像被抛进了一片汪洋大海，但她却不会游泳，只能无力地抓着海面上漂浮的一段朽木，每分每秒都在担心自己会突然沉入海底。

“我去帮你弄块毛巾放在额头上降降温怎么样？”迪丽热巴小声地问。

鹿晗轻轻地摇头：“不用了，我吃过药了，一会儿应该就好了。”

“那要不要吃点东西？”迪丽热巴又问，“复杂的菜我不会做，给你煮点粥还是可以的。”

鹿晗又摇摇头：“现在太难受了，吃不下。”

迪丽热巴还想再说些什么，但看着鹿晗不舒服的样子，还是放弃了。她觉得整个人焦躁不安，仿佛不做点什么就要窒息了似的。她甚至觉得自己也有点发烧了，头昏脑涨，口干舌燥。要不是怕吵着鹿晗，她此刻一定要在家里绕着圈走上一会儿，或是干脆下楼去跑上几圈，才能缓解内心的不安。

“你为什么对我这么好？”鹿晗突然问。

迪丽热巴觉得自己实际上也没怎么对鹿晗好，但还是开玩笑地回答：“我是女巫啊，你是我要保护的小孩子。”

鹿晗突然睁开眼睛，吓了迪丽热巴一跳：“这个世界上没有女巫，我不是12岁的小孩子了。”

迪丽热巴觉得自己慌到连心脏都差点罢工，但又觉得这样义正言辞地强调自己长大了的鹿晗真的非常可爱。她一边莫名地觉得有些骄傲，一边又觉得有些失落。她伸出手，紧紧抓着床的边缘，好像这样就能给自己一些依靠和力量：“说出来你可能不会相信，会觉得我是个疯子。”

“你说说看。”

迪丽热巴咬了咬牙，开口：“我来自未来。”

“未来？”鹿晗停顿了许久，才重新开口：“很多很多年以后那种未来？”

迪丽热巴点点头：“没错，2017年，那一年你27岁。”

“27岁……”鹿晗不自觉地摇了摇头，显然是完全不能想象自己未来的样子，“那你到底是谁？”

“我是你的……”迪丽热巴原本想说“朋友”，但又觉得自己和现实中的鹿晗远远没有这么亲近，只能改口，“同事，我们一起工作。”

“什么工作？”

迪丽热巴扫视了一圈房间，发现墙上的海报仍然是足球明星，一张都没换成什么流行乐队，又想起自己上次说的有关音乐的事情把他吓成那样，一时间不知道该不该说真话。

就在犹豫的时候，鹿晗自己倒先问出口了：“你之前说的我以后会很喜欢音乐，是真的还是假的？”

“是真的。”迪丽热巴坚定地回答，“是真的，你以后是个歌手，特别棒特别棒的歌手。”

鹿晗小声地嘀咕着：“我音乐课的成绩倒确实是不差，但谁要去当个歌手啊，多没意思。”

迪丽热巴笑了出来，伸出手轻轻揉了揉鹿晗的头发。她摸了摸鹿晗的额头，感觉还是很烫，又着急起来：“要不要再量一下体温？”

鹿晗摇摇头：“刚吃过药，过会儿再量吧。你呢，你也是个歌手吗？”

“不是，我是个演员。”迪丽热巴回答道。

“那我们俩怎么认识的？”

“第一次见面，是因为你和我老板拍了一部电影，她也是个演员，但当时只是见过面，还不算认识。前段时间，我们俩一起上了个综艺节目，天天在一块儿录制，就认识了。”

鹿晗点点头表示知道了：“你多大了？”

“25，我92年生的。”

鹿晗没再说话，迪丽热巴以为他累了，也闭上了嘴，帮他掖了掖被子。鹿晗却又突然开口了：“去年我一直等你来，但你一直没来。”

“你今年几岁了？”迪丽热巴问。

“15。”鹿晗回答，“第一次见你是10岁，上一次是12岁，我以为你每两年就会回来我这的。”

鹿晗的语气稀松平常，似乎是在谈论一件日常小事，但不知怎么，迪丽热巴却突然觉得眼眶一酸，喉咙里干得发紧：“对不起。”

“不用说对不起，是不是你自己也不知道多久才会回来一趟？”

迪丽热巴点点头，喉咙里紧得让她一下子说不出话来。

鹿晗也点点头：“我猜也是这样。我头好晕，我得睡一会儿，我睡醒你是不是就不在了？”

“我不睡着就不会走。” 

“你睡吧。”鹿晗小声地说，“你比上次看上去累多了，做个演员看来也不容易。”

迪丽热巴觉得眼眶更酸了，酸得她想用手去擦一擦。她不知道该说些什么，觉得说什么都不足以表达她此刻内心的感受，最后还是只能说了同样的一句话：“你为什么对我这么好？”

鹿晗弯了弯嘴角，也学着迪丽热巴刚才的玩笑，回道：“你是我的小女巫嘛，我也要保护你的。”

“什么小女巫！”迪丽热巴轻轻打了一下鹿晗的手，“是女巫姐姐。”

“什么姐姐，你不是比我还小一岁嘛！”

“你现在才15呢，小鬼头。”

鹿晗笑了笑，没再捣蛋，闭上眼睛，调整了一下姿势：“我得睡觉了，太晕了。你给我讲讲未来的事情吧，或者讲讲你自己的事情。”

迪丽热巴想起自己小时候生病的时候，妈妈总是用手轻轻地隔着被子拍着她的肚子，她觉得特别舒服，很快就能睡着。她有样学样也开始轻轻拍鹿晗的肚子，他没有反对，还发出了舒服的哼哼声。她不敢讲太多未来的事情，只挑了一些无关紧要的话题，含糊地讲。她讲自己小时候其实很不喜欢跳舞，觉得又苦又累，直到她遇见了一个又温柔又有耐心的舞蹈老师；她又讲小时候最讨厌的课就是数学课，有一段时间甚至只要想到数学就会拉肚子；还讲她的小表弟，过不了几个月就是他的十岁生日了，她完全不知道这个年纪的男孩子都喜欢些什么，原本还想问问鹿晗，让他给点建议。

鹿晗的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，也不再扭来扭去了，看样子是快睡着了。迪丽热巴也感觉到有些累了，便不再讲了。她摸了摸鹿晗的额头，觉得热度似乎有点消退，心里的石头才终于落了地，高兴起来，弯下腰用嘴唇在鹿晗的额头上轻轻地点了一下，轻轻地说：“你可得快点好起来呀，我的小朋友。”

第二次录制之后，迪丽热巴毫无例外地又梦见了鹿晗。她原本以为鹿晗会像以前一样兴高采烈地跑出来迎接她，但是听见厨房里有响动，鹿晗只是探出头来看了一眼，简单地说了声“嗨”，又缩回自己的卧室里去了。

迪丽热巴有些摸不着头脑，但鹿晗进去之后没有关上房门，她便理所当然地把这当做是某种邀请，轻手轻脚地跟了进去。

鹿晗坐在床上，一言不发地玩着手机，看也不看迪丽热巴一眼，整个人显得特别抑郁。迪丽热巴不知道发生了什么，也不敢随便开口问，只能默默地坐在一边。

过了一会儿，迪丽热巴实在有些放不下心，还是忍不住开口问道：“怎么了？为什么不开心？”

鹿晗摇了摇头：“不是我不和你说，是说了也没用，我只想自己呆一会儿。”

迪丽热巴不甘心地再问：“和我说说嘛，说不定我能帮你呢。”

鹿晗抬起头，看着迪丽热巴，又叹了一口气，才终于开口：“我喜欢的女孩不喜欢我……”

话音未落，迪丽热巴就笑了起来，差点没笑倒在地上，使劲拍了好几下自己的大腿，才终于恢复冷静：“你们班里的？”

“恩，坐我前面的。”

“叫什么名字呀？”

鹿晗脸上露出一丝难为情，扭扭捏捏地说：“这就不用告诉你了吧？”

“好好好，不说就不说。”迪丽热巴十分理解鹿晗的少年心思，也不强求，“然后呢？”

鹿晗苦着一张脸，五官都快皱在一起了：“高一刚开学我就喜欢她了，但那时候我们还不太熟，我就一直没说。后来……后来反正我觉得我俩相处地也还不错，我昨天就表白了……结果她说她只把我当做好朋友……一点儿都没想过那种事儿……”

“她说我根本就不是真的喜欢她，说我根本就搞不明白自己到底想要什么。我也不知道她说这话是个什么意思，反正我也一直搞不明白她想干什么。我觉得我们平时一块儿玩的时候挺开心的，她也说我是她最好的朋友。我送她礼物她都收，她也送我礼物……我约她出去玩她也都答应……班上那么多男孩子追她，她都不答应，我以为她挺喜欢我的呢……”

迪丽热巴也跟着苦恼起来，她自己的恋爱经历非常匮乏，对这种事情根本没有什么心得体会，根本没办法做别人的情感顾问，更何况是面对这种最难处理的青春期暗恋。但看着鹿晗的样子，她又觉得自己不得不说些什么：“我明白的。”

“你真的明白？”鹿晗不相信地看着她。

迪丽热巴点点头：“当然了，我也谈过恋爱啊，我也失恋过的。”

“可我觉得特别难受，我觉得天都要塌了！”

“天不会塌的。”迪丽热巴被鹿晗夸张的语气逗笑了，“年轻的时候谁都会遇见这样的事情，长大了自然就放下了。”

鹿晗想了想，摇摇头：“我觉得我放不下，我真的特别喜欢她！”

什么样的姑娘能把这个臭小子迷成这样？迪丽热巴好奇起来：“她什么样啊？”

鹿晗有点不好意思，但还是给迪丽热巴描述了一下自己心中的女孩子：“她长得特别漂亮，我们年级好多男生都喜欢她……个子挺高的，是我们班女生当中数一数二的……皮肤特白，太阳底下都反光……头发又黑又直，跟烫过似的……没有刘海，我就喜欢没刘海的，看着舒服……眼睛特大，特有神……”

“行了行了知道了。”迪丽热巴举起双手，做出投降的姿势，“我还单身呢，可不想听你在这炫耀。”

鹿晗有点惊讶：“你单身啊？多大了还没人要啊？”

迪丽热巴一下子激动起来：“你才没人要呢！”

“我可不是没人要吗……”鹿晗的声音越来越低，头又低了下去，没精打采的，“不知道她到底喜欢什么样的……”

迪丽热巴感受到他的失落，正了正神色，开口：“鹿晗，你要是真的非常喜欢她的话，你就先别放弃，再努力努力。她现在不愿意跟你在一起，有可能不是不喜欢你，有可能是觉得你们两个太年轻了，她不敢轻易做这种决定。等到你们都再长大一点，她发现你还是一直陪在她身边，而且变得更好了，她怎么可能不喜欢你呢？”  
鹿晗还是提不起精神：“可是……我怕我不够好……她觉得我不够好……”

“怎么会！”迪丽热巴拍了一下桌子，把鹿晗吓得往后一缩，“你是我见过最好的男孩子，真的！你以后会成为一个特别棒的歌手，全世界都有你的粉丝。你戏也演得特别好，特别有感染力。你工作的时候非常认真负责，录制的时候永远是最早到最迟走的。你对工作人员还特别体贴，对其他艺人也很体贴。第一天录制的时候，我特别紧张，你还给我拿了酸奶，一直安慰我……我认识的人里没有一个不喜欢你的，就连我的老板——就是和你一起拍电影的那个——她也一直说你是她见过最好的年轻人，她这个人很难喜欢谁的……”

看着鹿晗一脸的不相信，迪丽热巴提高了声音：“我保证我说的都是真的，一句都没骗你。”

鹿晗呆了好一会儿，突然绽放出笑容：“你把我说得这么好，你是不是喜欢我啊？”

“你再胡说八道我就走了！”

鹿晗吐了吐舌头：“那我27岁的时候结婚了吗？”

“你想得美，你连女朋友都没有。”迪丽热巴幸灾乐祸地说。

鹿晗啧了一声：“我怎么那么惨……那绯闻女友呢？”

“没有。”如果不算上我的话。

“那拍过吻戏吗？”

“目前为止好像没有。”

鹿晗叹了口气：“那你呢？”

迪丽热巴学着他的样子也叹了口气：“我也什么都没有。”

“吻戏呢？你吻戏都没拍过吗？”鹿晗不依不饶地问，“你荧幕初吻给谁了？”

被鹿晗一再追问这种问题，迪丽热巴有些恼羞成怒：“反正不是给你的！”

鹿晗被呛了一句，扁了扁嘴，识时务地转移了话题：“我还和我爸妈吵了一架。”

怎么没完没了了？好不容易把失恋这事解决好，怎么还有家庭矛盾？迪丽热巴深吸了一口气，在心里为自己鼓了鼓劲：“说吧，怎么回事？”

鹿晗一下子收起了笑容，又摆出忧愁的表情：“你之前不是和我说过我以后会非常喜欢音乐嘛，12岁那年的时候？我一开始还不太相信，但我想着试试看又不会有什么损失，就去稍微了解了一下。结果没想到，音乐还真的挺棒的，虽然我现在还是更喜欢足球，但也许我以后真的会是个很好的歌手。而且你说过，我的确会是个很好的歌手。但是我爸妈不能理解……他们俩……他们不能理解娱乐圈啊音乐啊演戏啊这种东西……他们就希望我好好考个大学，然后回来继承他们俩的事业……但我不想这样……我有自己想做的事情……”

“我跟他们说，我想到韩国去留学……你知道那边有几个公司很厉害的……我想试试看去做练习生，在那边出道……但我爸妈坚决不同意……”鹿晗直勾勾地盯着迪丽热巴，“可是你说过的，我会成功的对吧？”

迪丽热巴当然知道鹿晗的生平，知道他的确成功地在韩国出了道，成功地以喜欢的音乐作为他的事业，成功地俘获了全世界的少女心。她现在当然可以斩钉截铁地告诉鹿晗“坚持你自己的梦想”，但这样却又像是她在帮鹿晗作弊，帮他避开了原本应该有的一切困难只给他指出了最完美的康庄大道，她不确定这样做是不是对的。  
她想了想，决定还是不说任何指向性的话，先把关注的重点放在家庭矛盾这件事本身上：“你有没有想过，也许你爸妈并不是不支持你的梦想，他们只是觉得……有更好的方法？”

“有什么更好的方法？”鹿晗直截了当地问。

“我不知道……”迪丽热巴模棱两可地回答，声音越来越小，她知道这些话连她自己都没法说服，更何况是说服一个执着于梦想的少年，“也许你可以先读个大学，再去韩国出道……”

鹿晗偏过了头，不再看着迪丽热巴，极快地笑了一下：“我妈也这么说，是不是你们大人都这样？”

鹿晗的语气一下子变得冷漠，迪丽热巴觉得他的话里好像一场瓢泼大雨，淋地她连心都湿透了；又好像夹着一场暴风雪，席卷了她的全身，让她有些瑟瑟发抖。

迪丽热巴很想为自己辩解一下，不知为什么，她很不想失去鹿晗的信任和亲近。虽然她父母对她选择做演员给予了莫大的支持和鼓励，但从小到大，她也不是没有和他们吵过架。叛逆期的时候，她甚至觉得父母是世界上最不能理解她的人，无论发生什么事，她宁愿说给门口的大树听，也不愿意告诉父母。她不希望鹿晗从此把她当做是这样无法沟通的大人。但她又觉得无法为自己辩解，因为她的确是大人，而且也的确是这么想的。如果她的儿子提出要放弃读大学，去异国他乡辛辛苦苦地做练习生，等待不知道什么时候才会到来的出道，她的第一反应恐怕也是反对。

鹿晗又说，语气里全是纠结：“其实我也不是不能理解他们的想法，就我这一个儿子，换了我也不会同意的……但我就是觉得……我是不是应该试一试，我是不是不该放弃……毕竟你说过我以后真的……”

“而且，如果我不这样做的话……”鹿晗又转过头来，看着迪丽热巴，眼眶里湿湿的，“我是不是就遇不见你了？”

迪丽热巴不知道该怎么形容自己此刻的感受，只觉得自己的眼眶也跟着湿润了。她的心好像被人握住了一般，突然停止了跳动，又突然猛烈地跳动起来。她整个人像是沉入了温暖的海水，又像是被丢进了滚烫的热油里，一半在享受一半在煎熬。她意识到自己变得有些不同了，眼前的鹿晗也变得有些不同了，她本能地有些抗拒这样的变化，在她没有做好充分准备之前，她只想维持原状。但鹿晗没有给她喘息的机会，他一刻不停地用他那双美丽的眼睛盯着她看，他的目光像针一样刺在她的背上，让她甚至不能转开头避开他的视线，只能迎难而上。

那之后，他们俩没有再讨论任何有关少年失恋或是家庭矛盾有关的问题，也没有人深究在这一刻发生了什么，两个人只是有一搭没一搭地聊着无关紧要的事情，直到两个人各自睡着，像过去的几次一样。

醒来之后，迪丽热巴就把自己投入了忙碌的工作中，每一次不由自主地想起鹿晗，就强迫自己多背一页台词。在这样的高压之下，她的确没有太多机会好好地想一想梦中的鹿晗或是现实中的鹿晗，她为此而感到满足，尽管在她内心深处知道这一切不过是在粉饰太平。

她尽可能地躲着鹿晗，再也不在网上留意他的信息，也不再看他的朋友圈，恨不得在自己的脖子上挂个牌子写上“别在我面前提到鹿晗”。

但下一次录制还是很快就到来了。

为了第二天能一大早就开始录制，所有人在前一天晚上就陆续飞到了录制地，难得有这样聚在一起的空闲时间，聚餐的提议几乎可以说是一呼百应。迪丽热巴看着微信群里热闹的讨论，最终还是狠狠心以不舒服为借口推辞了。在她做好准备之前，她不想近距离地接触到鹿晗，尽管她知道躲得了初一躲不了十五，在有限的时间里她还是想做个缩头乌龟。

其他人纷纷表示了理解，让她不要有心理负担，抓紧时间好好休息，她也就心安理得地扔开手机瘫倒在床上。但她没想到鹿晗竟然会直接打电话给她。

“喂？”她犹豫再三，竟然还是没狠下心来按掉它。

“热巴？”鹿晗的声音从手机里传来，传到她的耳中，变得有些失真，不像往日听上去的那样，反而显得比它的实际年龄要稚嫩，嫩得就像是17岁的声音。

迪丽热巴觉得自己又开始浑身难受起来，她的心又像被抓住了，无法呼吸。她深吸了好几口气，才能勉强稳住自己的声音：“是我。”

“我看到你在群里发的消息了，你哪里不舒服？”鹿晗问。

迪丽热巴支吾着，随便编了个借口：“我……我有点头晕……”

“是不是感冒了？”鹿晗的声音变得有些焦急，“吃过药了吗？”

“吃……吃过了……”

“那你好好睡一觉，睡醒了就好了。”鹿晗说。

迪丽热巴简短地说了声“好”就挂断了电话。她原本以为自己会难以入睡，但实际上，她躺下之后没多久就睡着了。

梦中，她来到了陌生的地方，不是鹿晗的家。在一片漆黑中，她好不容易才找到灯的开关。这里没有她熟悉的双开门大冰箱，只有一个低矮的单层冰箱，颜色泛黄，看上去有些年头没有好好打扫过了；也没有她熟悉的实木茶几，只有一张小方桌放在房间中间充当茶几。整个房间一览无余，除了一张床，那个冰箱和那场方桌就是满地的行李，连把像样的椅子都没有。

迪丽热巴在房间里小心翼翼地移动，有些疑惑，以为自己又莫名其妙地来到了谁小时候的家，直到她在枕头底下找到写着鹿晗名字的日记本。她知道不应该未经允许看别人的日记，但她想自己至少得知道他现在几岁了，才能知道接下来要干些什么。

日记本里并没有写多少日记，反倒是更多地用作了记账本和备忘录，但她还是通过有限的信息拼凑出了她需要的一切。鹿晗现在已经20岁了，这是他在韩国临时租的房子，平时他除了上韩语课就是去公司练习，每天基本上都是早出晚归。

她扭头看了看桌上的闹钟——还是她熟悉的那个鹿晗从小用到大的闹钟，这让她感觉到了一丝亲切——已经深夜十二点多了，鹿晗却还没有回来。她一个人在房间里转了几圈，不知道该做些什么。她原本想帮鹿晗整理一下房间，又觉得随便动别人的东西不太礼貌，最后只能躺在鹿晗的床上翻来覆去，还没忘了把灯关掉省点电。  
不知道过了多久，久到她已经快要睡着的时候，门被打开了，传来了熟悉的脚步声。那个人关上门之后停顿了一会儿，似乎是看到她了，急忙放下手里的东西快步走到床边。

迪丽热巴勉强睁开眼睛，就看见一个模糊的轮廓坐在她身边，即使这样她也能立刻认出这是鹿晗。

“你回来了？”迪丽热巴含含糊糊地问。

“你怎么今天来了？”鹿晗语气里充满遗憾，“早知道这样，今天我就请假早点回来了。”

迪丽热巴弯了弯嘴角，“没关系，你的事情更重要。”

“你来了多久了？”鹿晗轻声问。

“也不是很久，我十一点多来的。”迪丽热巴想伸手揉揉眼睛，却觉得整个人都软绵绵的，“我太累了，最近太忙了。”

鹿晗拿过被子帮迪丽热巴盖好：“没事，你要累就睡一会儿吧。”

“可是你才回来，我睡着了就要走了。”迪丽热巴有些舍不得，努力地支撑着不让自己睡着，“我再陪你说会儿话。”

鹿晗笑了：“没事的，我们很快就会遇见了，对吧？”

迪丽热巴有些高兴：“你什么时候能出道啊？”

“那要问你了呀，小女巫。”鹿晗说，“我是什么时候出道的啊？”

迪丽热巴努力地想了想，却发现脑袋里一团浆糊，什么都想不起来了，懊恼地回答：“我想不起来了……但是很快……很快你就能出道了……然后你就会回国发展了……然后我们就会遇见了……”

“好，我知道了，我们到时候见。”这是迪丽热巴陷入沉睡前听见的最后一句话，伴随而来的是一个落在她嘴唇上的温热触感，如蜻蜓点水。

她觉得自己的世界天旋地转，她说不清这是因为睡意还是因为对方突如其来的举动。但她突然觉得躁动了几天的心终于消停了下来，它现在既不在温热的海水里，也不在滚烫的热油里，而是实实在在地在她的胸膛里跳动。这份跳动让她前所未有地安心。

迪丽热巴再醒过来的时候整个人都是恍惚的，她突然有些分不清梦境和现实，不知道究竟是27岁的鹿晗是真实的，还是梦中的鹿晗才是真实的。她觉得自己好像把自己灵魂的一部分丢在了梦里，丢在了那个鹿晗身边，她必须把那部分灵魂找回来，不然她的此生都将是不完整的了。

电话声骤然响起来，她立刻接了起来，就听见了鹿晗的声音：“你醒了？”

她小声地应了一句，心里却始终如同压了什么重担。她不想再开口，等待着鹿晗说话，电话里却始终是一片沉默。

“热巴……”过了很久，电话那头才重新发出声音，“你有没有……”

“有没有什么？”她像是预感到了什么似的，不允许鹿晗再沉默下去，坚决地追问。

电话那头传来深呼吸的声音，鹿晗再开口的时候，声音已经有些发抖：“你有没有做过关于我的梦？”

迪丽热巴一下子挂断了电话，她知道自己在逃避，却连自己都不知道自己在逃避什么。电话声却又立刻响起，急切地就像在追问着什么，跟在迪丽热巴的后头让她一刻都不能放松。她不由自主地屏住了呼吸，手却迟迟没有动作。

铃声结束了，她感觉到自己终于能够重新呼吸了。几乎才过了一秒钟，铃声又重新响起，还是那么急切。这铃声在寂静的房间里显得那么突兀，像是一把锋利的刀划开了凝滞的空气，也划开了她的心，她不得不接了电话。

“你再挂电话我就直接去敲你的门！”鹿晗飞快地说，生怕说慢了迪丽热巴又会一下子挂了电话。

迪丽热巴没有说话，但也真的没有再挂电话。鹿晗等了一会儿，确定迪丽热巴确实不准备随便挂电话了，才重新开口：“我们俩的第一次见面，不是在电影发布会上，是在我10岁那年我家的厨房里，是不是？”

“不是。”迪丽热巴清楚地听见自己坚定的声音，坚定地有些陌生，“那不是你，那也不是我，那只是个梦。梦是假的。”

“可是我全都记得，全都记得。”鹿晗说，“我记得你教我撕酸奶盖，你陪我睡觉，你在我生病的时候照顾我，你甚至他妈的教我追别的女孩……”

迪丽热巴咬了咬嘴唇，没有说话。

“还有……那个吻。”鹿晗的声音突然低下去，“那两个吻。”

迪丽热巴始终咬着嘴唇，没有说话，直到嘴唇都咬出了血痕，直到她的手机终于没电了。这一次，电话铃声没有再响起，迪丽热巴终于感觉到了一点解脱，也感受到了一点孤独。

第二天录制节目的时候，迪丽热巴一直觉得浑浑噩噩的，鹿晗看上去却没什么异样，照样是活力四射进退得当。她不由得开始怀疑昨天晚上的两通电话也许也只是另一场梦，直到鹿晗一靠近她，心跳仪上的指数就开始飙升。

她感到有些幸灾乐祸，这证明不是只有她一个人在为此为受折磨，同时又觉得有些难受，这可是她“看着”长大的小男孩，她最大的愿望就是希望他快乐，但偏偏现在让他不快乐的人正是她。

“我梦到过你。”当她贴近鹿晗耳边的时候，她这样说道。她想，这不是妥协，也不是让步，更不是同意，不是承诺，她只是说出了一个事实，想让她的男孩快乐一些。  
果然，下一秒，她看见鹿晗的眼睛亮了起来，望向她的目光里点缀着点点星光，就像他们第一次见面时他舔酸奶盖时的一样，就像他向自己炫耀赢了球赛一样，就像每一次他看着自己那样。

夜幕降临的时候，他们要选择第二天录制的搭档。这种环节都是提前定好的，她和鹿晗早就被通知了要选择对方。即使这样，她还是觉得紧张极了，好像在别人面前选择鹿晗就代表了什么一样。

她看到鹿晗站在不远处，用期待的眼神一一扫过她们，最后定格在她的身上。他的眼神还是那么真诚又清澈，好像他跨越千山万水，经过了那么多苦难，只是为了今天能站在她面前。

那一瞬间，她想了很多。她想到了自己的事业和前途，想到了鹿晗在韩国住的小小出租屋，也想到了两个人一起喝的酸奶，想到了那两个浅得就像不存在的吻。她意识到，也许她什么都不应该怕。她当然在乎她的事业，但至少在他和事业之间，她更害怕失去的是他。

况且，也许事情根本没有复杂到这种程度，至少现在还没有。在必须要二选一的那个时刻到来之前，也许她可以再作弊一次，假装所有问题都不存在，先让她的男孩快乐一些，也让她自己快乐一些。

她看着鹿晗，鹿晗也看着她。

然后，她往前走了一步，语无伦次地说了些自己都不明白的话，却像个傻子一样自己先笑了起来。鹿晗的眼睛里慢慢地浮现出了一点喜悦，然后那个喜悦越来越大，蔓延到了他的脸上，他的嘴边，他的心里。

她有一瞬间好像什么都听不到，什么都感受不到，满眼满心全是眼前的这个人，这双眼睛。说实话，这不是她见过最好看的一双眼睛，此刻却让她心里突然生出了一丝震动，从脚底慢慢升到头顶，让她不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

她的世界一片安静，直到鹿晗的声音穿透一切传进她的耳朵里。

“哪里跌倒就从哪里爬起吧，我还是选热巴吧。”

我在未来等你。

好的，我们到时候见。


End file.
